Pilot Study of the Evaluation of Subconjunctival Sirolimus in the Treatment of Bilateral Geographic Atrophy Associated with Age-Related Macular Degeneration This study will determine if a drug called sirolimus is safe to give to people with geographic atrophy GA and if it can help preserve vision in patients. GA is an advanced form of dry age-related macular degeneration (AMD). AMD affects the macula, the central part of the retina needed for sharp, clear vision. There are two types of AMD, wet and dry. In dry AMD, cells in the macula die.GA may at least partly be caused by inflammation. Sirolimus helps prevent inflammation and therefore may help treat GA. People with GA in both eyes with visual acuity between 20/20 and 20/400 in each eye may be eligible for this study. Participants undergo the following tests and procedures: - Sirolimus injections in the study eye at each 3-month clinic visit. The drug is injected under the outer layer of the eye after the patient receives antiseptic and numbing drops. Antibiotic drops are continued for 2 days after the injection. - Eye examinations before the first injection, 1 month after the first injection, during each clinic visit (11 to 15 visits over 2 to 3 years) and 3 months after the final injection. The examination includes testing visual acuity, measuring eye pressure and checking eye movements. To examine the inside of the eye, the pupil is dilated with eye drops. Regular photographs of the inside of the eye and optical coherence tomography photographs, which allow measurement of the thickness of the retina, may be taken during the eye examination. - Autofluorescence imaging. The patient sits in a chair with his or her head placed in a chin rest in front of a camera. A light in the camera is used to scan the eye. - Blood tests. Blood is drawn at the first visit and at up to seven study visits to check blood chemistries, such as liver and kidney function. - Urine pregnancy test for women who are able to become pregnant.